We Know Better (A Frozen Heart Short)
by mockinjay14
Summary: On the coldest day of winter a little girl is born with dangerous ice powers, as she grows she learns to be afraid of what makes her different, and one day her heart turns ice cold. Her sister bravely steps up to bring her back and thaw her sister's frozen heart... but this isn't the story of these two sisters. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters.


**Okay, so this is a one shot for my story 'Frozen Heart', it's been a long time since I wrote about these characters and I had this idea, and I hope you like it.**

 **We Know Better**

 **(A Frozen Heart Short)**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Panem, there were two sisters, Queen Katniss and Princess PrimRose. As children, they were the bestest of friends, but one day, Katniss, who had magical ice powers hurt PrimRose, and locked herself away in her room. One day their father was murdered and their mother killed herself, leaving Katniss to run the kingdom.

Oh Katniss' coronation day, Katniss accidentally shot ice out of her hands, and ran away, in fear of what the people would do. She built an ice castle and slowly her heart started to go cold. But PrimRose wouldn't let her sister go, she went looking for Katniss. Prim got the help from an ice gatherer named Peeta, and his reindeer, Rye along the way. Prim found Katniss and thawed her frozen heart... but this isn't the story of Katniss and Prim.

Years passed, and a royal wedding was held, the wedding of Queen Katniss and the royal ice gatherer, Peeta, and not long after, they had a son, as pale as the snow, with silver eyes, and blonde curly hair. They named him Rye, after Peeta's reindeer who had passed away. A year later, Katniss gave birth to a daughter, with skin as pale as snow, black hair, and blue eyes. They named her Willow. Years passed, and Katniss had another daughter, with blonde hair, snow white skin, and blue eyes, and they named her Fawn.

When Princess Willow first saw her new sister, her little heart swelled. And Prince Rye swore to always protect his sisters. Later that night, Willow snuck into their parents room, and quietly approached her new sister's crib. Just then, Peeta sat up. "Willow?" he asked. "What are you doing up?"

"I want to see the baby." she said quietly. Peeta got out of bed, and held both of his daughters in his arms.

 _"Hello little baby, you're a princess just like me."_

Willow began to sing, and Peeta smiled.

 _"Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be._

 _But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you._

 _They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do._

 _But you and me, we... we know better."_

Years passed and the princesses grew. And as they grew, their bond became stronger. PrimRose had said one day, while she drank tea with Katniss, that Willow and Fawn we're just like them as children. That pleased Katniss very much.

The Princesses loved getting into trouble, and were always questioning their 'royal duties' one day, the Princesses got so worked up that ice shot out of their hands. Rye, who had been in the room at the time, cried out. "Momma!" And Katniss, Peeta, and PrimRose ran in.

"Aww!" exclaimed Prim. "They have cute little ice powers too!"

"Well, they are my children," said Katniss. She started teaching them how she controlled her powers, and soon they found out Rye had ice powers too.

The children were delighted with their powers, they could cause so much mischief.

 _They say a princess if full of charm and grace."_

Sang Willow, as they ran through the halls.

 _"They say she always knows her place._

 _They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes_

 _They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose._

 _They say she's calm, they say she's kind._

 _They say she never speaks her mind._

 _Or freezes nanny's big behind."_

Sang Willow as she shot ice at her nanny.

" _They say a princess is super duper sweet."_

Sang Willow.

 _She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat,"_

Sang Fawn.

 _"And you never see her eat."_

Sang Willow.

 _"They say a princess wouldn't climb and scrape her knee."_

Sang Fawn.

 _"They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea."_

Sang Willow.

 _"They say she's poised,"_

Sang Fawn.

 _"They say she's fair,"_

Sang Willow.

 _"She never mentions underwear!_

 _Or longs to see the world out there._

 _But you and me, we... have big ideas of our own._

 _For the distant someday when we're grown."_

Both Princesses sang, and Rye smiled at his little sisters.

 _"When I'm king,"_

He sang.

 _"And we're you're right hands."_

Willow and Fawn sang together.

 _"You'll get to travel throughout the land."_

Sang Rye.

 _"I'll tell them of our family, and the magic things we can do."_

Sang Willow.

 _"We'll take care of our people, and they will love"_

Sang Rye.

 _"Me and you._

 _No one can tell us what a royal should be_

 _As long as we're together, you and me."_

The three sang together. Katniss and Prim stood in the doorway watching the giggling children. "Katniss?"

"Yes, Prim?" Katniss asked, looking away from her children.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

And Katniss smiled, took her sister's hand, and ran outside.

The End.

 **I hope you guys liked it! The song that the kids sing is called 'We Know Better', it's a outtake song from Frozen, written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, if you've read 'Frozen Heart' you'll know I love outtake songs! I originally wanted this song to be for young Katniss and Prim, but I wanted them to sing 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman'. Anyway, tell me what you think of this one shot in the reviews.**


End file.
